


Golden Chance

by straychanz



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Changbin and Minho are only mentioned, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, M/M, SUPPORT WOOCHAN!!, full focus on Woojin and Chan, maybe this is like a pre-romance kind of fic?, not too romantic tho - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 11:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14999990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straychanz/pseuds/straychanz
Summary: "Why do you keep on singing?""The same reason you waited for 7 years, I guess."A Woochan ficlet where Woojin and Chan drank on their debut night and talked about their struggles together.This is just a fluffy, domestic ficlet of Woojin and Chan!





	Golden Chance

It was a beautiful day. Everything went so well and according to plan. He was happy, the other members were happy, even the company was happy. They did it. They finally made their grand debut.  
  
He was nervous, but excited. He knew it showed because his voice cracked some notes here and there, but he was satisfied with his dance moves. Of course he was satisfied. He had taken a serious diet and had been working out ever since his dancing got criticized for a dozen of times by PD-nim. He was glad he could finally be satisfied with his own dance moves now.  
  
From afar, he saw someone he dearly missed running towards him with a big smile on her face. Besides her, his dad was carrying a bouquet of flowers. Both of his parents got to witness one of the most important days of his lives and he felt blessed.  
  
"You finally made it, Woojin!" His mother hugged him tight. Woojin almost teared up because he could feel the love radiated through the hug. He missed that.  
  
"Thank you for always having the faith in me."  
  


* * *

  
The hyung-line ("I am legal now too!" exclaimed Changbin) had a little plan to go on a soju night-out together since it was a night to celebrate and Chan actually agreed to have alcoholic drinks this time around ("Okay but no more alcohol this year!"). Turned out they were too tired to go out and drink soju. 

Their manager offered to have them inside the apartment instead, so here they were after their debut showcase: the hyung-line having a bottle each, while the minors had some frizzy drinks.  
  
It was past 2.30am when Minho and Changbin finally hit the hay. Their manager also said goodnight and turned off the apartment's lights except the ones lighting up the TV room. It was only him and the leader now, sitting on the same sofa, facing the same wall with a bottle of soju in their hands. Only the ticking of the clocks could be heard, as the rest of the members were already in slumber.  
  
"I honestly don't like alcoholic drink," Chan suddenly opened up while he put his half-empty bottle of soju down the table in front of them. The TV was muted, but it was showing a drama Minho said to like.  
  
"I don't either," Woojin admitted. "but this was such a memorable day for me so I thought, 'Hey why not make today more memorable?'"  
  
Chan let out a small laugh. He leaned back his body to the side so he could face Woojin rather than facing the wall (or TV; but nobody was really watching it anyway, hence muted).  
  
"When I turned 20, my dad took me out for the first time to taste alcohol. You have no idea how I have waited for that moment," Chan said. "but it wasn't really as special as I thought it would be."  
  
Woojin smiled down at his almost-empty bottle. "I also remembered being disappointed at the taste of alcohol that day."  
  
Woojin did remember. He went with his big brother instead because it was the year his borther went to serve the military. It was like a bittersweet farewell for the two of them.  
  
Another silence enveloped the two of them. Chan started sipping from his bottle again amd cringed when the liquid touched his taste buds. Woojin chuckled a little seeing how it's uncanny that Chan opened up of not liking alcohol just like he was.  
  
"You did really good today, Channie," said Woojin out of the blue. Woojin swore he saw Chan slipped out a small whimper. A whimper that yelled out 'thank you's and 'I needed that'. "I'm so glad I can be on the same stage as you when I finally made my debut."  
  
Chan looked up and stared into Woojin's eyes. His eyes were full of gratitude and adorations. "I'm the one who should be thankful, Woojin."  
  
Woojin shook his head and smiled. "I'm nothing to be thankful for. I almost gave up, but I'm blessed to have met you. Did you know your energy and passions are contagious?"  
  
Chan chuckled. "Woojin..."  
  
"I'm serious. If I decided then to stay at SME and did not move to JYPE, I would probably be in the military right now because I'd give up already."  


Chan closed his eyes and sighed. Another silence then followed as Chan took a deep breath and leaned back a little more.  
  
"You have no idea how relieved I felt today," the brown-haired boy stated. "Finally. After 7 years."  
  
Woojin nooded, signaling Chan to go on with his story. He was more than willing to try and understand Chan's side of the story. Of course he struggled, but all of Stray Kids' members have their own kind of struggles. Especially Chan.  
  
"I know I shouldn't feel proud this early since this is the beginning, but I just can't help but feel like I have achieved something after being a failure for 7 years," Chan continued. "When I looked at my mother's expressions after the show, it was the best feeling ever."  
  
Woojin frowned and offered Chan his support by touching his hand. "You are never a failure though," he started. "You just needed more time. I'm actually thankful you made your debut today instead of 4 years ago. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you, Channie."  
  
The two best friends halted into another silence. Chan was speechless because in all honesty, he knew what Woojin said was not wrong. On the other hand, he also knew Woojin successfully made his debut for his own passion to sing, not just because of other people.  
  
Chan hummed before he said, "But you never stop singing."  
  
It's like a thunder has struck his limbs. Woojin let out a shaky breath that he didn't know he was holding. "W-well, I--"  
  
"That's why you made your debut, though. Even before you met me, you didn't give up and you moved on to yet another company in hopes of finding golden chances to make your debut."  
  
Woojin smiled a little. "I guess in the end I find you," he started. "my golden chance."  
  
Woojin swore he could saw Chan's cheeks turned pinker, but he let that aside and thought it must be the alcohol's effect.  
  
"Why do you keep on singing?"  
  
"The same reason you waited for 7 years, I guess." Woojin took another sip from his bottle.  
  
It was true, though. Many people would have given up, but these two boys kept pushing through. It might not be the same struggle, but both boys knew how hard it was to keep on doing the things you were passionate about when the world kept on saying "no". Chan, who had waited for 7 years and Woojin, who had moved from company to another company for more than two times.  
  
Woojin was proud they pushed through.  
  
"Hey, I think we should head back. We still have things to do in the morning," the leader in Chan came out.  
  
The grey-haired boy nodded his head and took his last sip before gathering the other bottles to throw them away into the bin. Chan turned the TV off and strutted towards his room, where Changbin was sleeping peacefully.  
  
Woojin cleared his throat before Chan closed the door. "Chan, thank you for tonight."  
  
Chan smiled and nodded. He was even more thankful. And both boys knew how thankful they were to each other even without them saying any words.  
  
Woojin woke up the next morning with a warm hangover soup and a note besides his bed saying,  
  
_I needed what we had last night._  
 _Thank you._  
 _Let's do it more often._  
  
And Woojin couldn't agree more.  


  


  


  


**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! I finally finished writing this after 1827388383 years.
> 
> I'm Sasha and I'm a woochan enthusiast since day 1. You can hit me up on twitter @straychanz if you want~
> 
> Thank you for those who managed to finish reading this ficlet!! I would really appreciate any constructive criticism for my future works.
> 
> Thank you once again 


End file.
